Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush
| next = "Rising Malevolence" }} "Ambush" is the first episode of season one of the science fiction/fantasy animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, which is based on the Star Wars film series and is a sequel to the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated movie. The episode was directed by Dave Filoni with a script written by Steven Melching. It first aired on Cartoon Network on October 3rd, 2008. In this episode, Yoda must negotiate a deal with the Toydarians to set up a Galactic Republic supply base in their territory. Count Dooku however, wants the Toydarians to side with the Separatists. A contest is put into place that tests the mettle of Jedi Master Yoda and three clone troopers. Synopsis commander.]] The Galactic Republic prepares to enter secret negotiations with the Royal Toydarian government to set up a supply base in their system. The negotiations are scheduled to take place on a remote neutral moon between Jedi Master Yoda and King Katuunko. In exchange for letting the Republic build a base in their system, the Toydarians will enjoy the protection of the Jedi. The Republic convoy nears the moon, but several Banking Clan frigates intercept them and open fire. The battle is heated, and the Republic is hopelessly outgunned. Yoda orders the convoy ship to retreat, but that he must continue onward with his mission. He gets into an escape pod and orders all of the ship's other pods to be launched simultaneously to mask his escape. Accompanying him are three clone troopers, Rys, Jek and Thire. Asajj Ventress reaches the moon of Rugosa ahead of the Jedi. She presents herself as a messenger to King Katuunko and activates a holoprojector. The image of Count Dooku addresses the Toydarian king, assuring him that the Confederacy of Independent Systems can offer him stronger protection than the Jedi. King Katuunko is incredulous, so Dooku issues a challenge. If Jedi Master Yoda can evade capture from his droid army, then Toydaria will side with the Republic. However, if they succeed in capturing him, then they will side with the Separatists. Yoda contacts the king, alerting him that he suffered a small delay getting to the surface. Upon hearing of Dooku's offer, he accepts the challenge. Yoda and the three clone troopers land on the moon and prepare for the first phase of Dooku's challenge. The advance troops consist of B1 battle droids in armored assault tanks. Yoda and the others take to the forests. The tanks are too big to get through, but one droid disagrees and tries to press forward, only to have his AAT get bogged down. The droid commander, 224, chastises him for disobeying orders. Now they have to pursue on foot. The clones decide to flank them from the south and sets up an ambush. Yoda leaps out from a place of hiding and begins fighting them with his lightsaber. The droids open fire, but Yoda succeeds in evading their blasts. Taking more of a defensive position, he continues leaping out of the away, allowing the droids to shoot each other in the crossfire. The second phase of Dooku's army, a squad of B2 super battle droids emerge from the other side of the ravine and box the clones in, forcing them to run deeper into the woods. One of them fires a rocket that strikes Lieutenant Thire, injuring his leg. s survey the area.]] Yoda comes out and provides cover support allowing Rys and Jek time to get Thire to safety. Yoda uses the Force to take control of one of the super battle droids and turns it around, forcing it to open fire on its unit. Several Droidekas suddenly appear and the heroes are forced to retreat. Once out of the forest, they find a cave inside one of the coral canyons. The clones rest and treat their wounds. Yoda asks them to remove their helmets so that he can see their faces. Rys mentions that they aren't much to look at, since they all look the same. Yoda gives an inspiring speech about how even though they are clones, they are all individuals - each one possessing their own strengths and merits. Once they are well-rested, they go back out to carry on the battle. Yoda takes the front line of attack, instructing the clones to stay behind on a high bluff to lay down cover fire. Yoda meets the advance army head on and squares off against three armored assault tanks. To the surprise of the droid commanders, Yoda sits down and begins meditating. 224 reports back to Asajj Ventress, updating her on the situation. Ventress orders the droid commander to open fire on Yoda. As soon as they do so however, Yoda springs into action. He deflects a flurry of blaster shots, then scrambles underneath one of the AATs. He cuts a hole in the bottom and uses the Force to draw the droids out. He slices through 224 who shrieks, "I just got promoted!" before being destroyed. refuses to admit defeat.]] On the bluff, Rys, Jek and Thire spot Droidekas rolling through the valley, advancing on Yoda's position. Using their last rocket, they fire a shot into an outcropping of rock on the opposite side of the ravine. The rubble falls, crushing the Droidekas. The battle is over. Yoda and the clones meet Katuunko at the rendezvous point. Katuunko tells Count Dooku that he is siding with the Republic. Dooku is disappointed and states that he may have better luck with Katuunko's successor. He then orders Ventress to kill him. Asajj ignites her twin lightsabers and swings at the king's head, but Yoda stops her blades with the Force. He then pulls the blades from her hand and shuts them off before returning them to her. "Strong you are with the Force...", Yoda says, "but not that strong", and chuckles. Ventress then detonates an explosive from a high bluff. Yoda uses the Force to stop the falling rock, but Ventress uses the distraction to make her escape. King Katuunko tells Yoda that Toydaria will be honored to side with the Galactic Republic. Plans may begin to construct a supply base on Rugosa. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * George Lucas - Creator; Executive producer * Dave Filoni - Director; Supervising director * Steven Melching - Writer * Catherine Winder - Producer * Sarah Wall - Associate producer * Kevin Kiner - Composer * John Williams - Composer; Original Star Wars them * Jason Tucker - Editor * Henry Gilroy - Story editor * Trish Brunner - Post-production supervisor * Tim Brock - Design & concept artist * Matt Gaser - Concept artist * Thang Le - Concept artist * Steward Lee - Storyboard artist * David Acord - Sound designer * Juan Peralta - Sound re-recording mixer * Steve Slanec - ADR spotting * Matthew Wood - Supervising sound editor * Pedro Pozo Acosta - Digital compositor * Arild Anfinnsen - Visual effects artist * Siau Yene Ang - Digital artist * Alice Chen-Fang Chiang - Digital artist * Vincent Chua - Visual effects artist * Benjamin Huber - Lighting and compositing lead * Justin Leach - Senior rigger * Roger Lee - Lighting technical director * Snowy Leo - Digital artist/software engineer * Barry Lim - Assistant technical director * Bertrand Ong - Lead cloth technical director * Stephen J. Parker - Technical supervisor * Ronald Samson - Lighting and compositing artist * Vincent Toscano - Digital set supervisor * Pouchon Venerin - Lead assistant technical director * Pornthep Wongkitigumjorn - Lighting and compositing artist * Daniel Zizmor - Story artist * Lauren Balson - Production coordinator * Kristine Donovan - Production coordinator * James E. Berkheimer - Assistant technical director * Regina Cachuela - Assistant technical director * Rob Coleman - Animation consultant * Kyle Dunlevy - Lead animator * Ryan Heuett - Lead layout artist * Seyed Alireza Meraji - Lead animator * Justin Mettam - 3D story artist * Shih Ming Tay - Rigging lead * Nicholas Anastassiou - Associate editor * Jules Beesley - Assistant editor * Mark Evans - Score mixer * Cassandra Barbour - Rights and clearances * Gave Levenson - Licensing coordinator * Sarah Lister - Production assistant * Alicia Lee Muller - Recruiter * Laura Sevier - Rights and clearances * Alan Trombla - Software engineer * Nicole Vigil - Production staff * John Singh - Publicist Notes & Trivia * This episode opens with a recap of events that take place following Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. * This episode is included on disc one of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One DVD collection. It is also included on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Seasons 1-5 Collector's Edition boxset edition. * Production code number: 1.08. * Opening quotation: "Great leaders inspire greatness in others." * First appearance of Clone troopers Thire, Rys and Jek. * First appearance of King Katuunko. * First appearance of the moon of Rugosa. Quotes * Yoda: Retreat, you must. On the moon below is my mission. There, I must go. .... * Asajj Ventress: If Yoda is indeed the Jedi warrior you believe he is, let him prove it. Allow me to send my best troops to capture him. If he escapes, join the Republic. But should my droids defeat Yoda, consider an alliance with the Separatists. .... * Jek: Okay Clankers, suck lasers! .... * Yoda: Rys, always focused on the enemy are you. For inspiration, look to yourself and those beside you. .... * Yoda: Jek, concerned about weapons you are. Weapons do not win battles. Your mind, powerful it is. Outthink the droids you can. .... * Yoda: Thire, rush not into fights Long is the war. Only by surviving it will you prevail. Yes. .... * Yoda: Clones you may be, but the Force resides in all life forms. .... * King Katuunko: You have my faith. Toydaria would be honored to host a Republic base. My people are at your service. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:October, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Chronologized